There is a related art image forming apparatus which includes a photosensitive drum for forming an image on a paper, a discharging roller for discharging the paper with the image formed thereon to a paper discharging tray, and a returning roller for returning the paper, which has been returned into the apparatus main body by a reverse rotation of the discharging roller, to an upstream side in a paper transport direction of the photosensitive drum. Specifically, the image forming apparatus includes a first motor for driving the photosensitive drum and the returning roller, and a second motor for driving the discharging roller. When single-sided printing is performed, the image forming apparatus forwardly rotates the first motor and the second motor simultaneously so as to transport the paper in the order of the photosensitive drum and the discharging roller.
In addition, in a case where double-sided printing is performed, after single-sided printing has been performed as described above, only the second motor is caused to reversely rotate, before the paper is completely separated from the discharging roller, so that the paper is returned into the apparatus main body. The paper returned into the apparatus main body is returned to the upstream side in the paper transport direction of the photosensitive drum by the returning roller and the photosensitive drum, which are driven by the forwardly rotating first motor, and thereafter reverse-side printing is performed.